The invention relates to a liquid mixture separating apparatus.
In particular, this invention relates to a device for separating, by gravity, the immiscible constituents of a liquid mixture, the constituents being of different densities.
Gravity liquid separators work on the principle that the immiscible constituent of a liquid mixture having a lower density floats onto the top of the constituent having a higher density. The two constituents are discharged through separate discharge outlets.
The location of the discharge outlet for the constituent of a lower density is relatively higher than the location of the discharge outlet for the constituent of a higher density, the locations being relative to a horizontal base.
In the case of fixed devices, and in the case of devices fixed on ground level, the height differential between the locations of the discharge outlets for the respective constituents of the mixture, is maintained and separation takes place as a result of the constituent of a higher density settling to a lower level and the constituent of a lower density floating thereon.
However, when such gravity separators are mounted on ships, wave action causes the ships to roll and pitch. This causes the consequent tilting of the separators mounted on the ships. This tiling of the separator may cause disturbance in the relative height differential between the discharge outlets and may cause the constituent of a higher density to rise above the level of the discharge outlet provided for the constituent of the lower density. This disturbance can be very significant in oil spill recovery operations as it prevents proper separation of the oil and water.
The present invention is directed towards an apparatus for separating the immiscible constituents of a liquid mixture and, particularly, for separating oil and water with the help of a gravity separator that can separate the constituents even in conditions where the separator is subjected to moderate tilting and pitching movements.
A particular object is to provide a horizontal separator vessel which can be mounted on a ship and which can separate oil and water even when the ship is in a rough sea environment.
These objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be described in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.